Assesment two
By 1939, how far had Hitler resolved the domestic problems that had faced the Weimar Republic? Possible ways to go about it: To a large extend Hitler seemed to have solved all of Germany's domestic problems by 1939. Note 'seemed', my later points will discuss whether or not Hitler himself actually solved these problems. Problems: Treaty of Versailles (Territorial losses, reparations, military limits) Political Chaos Great Depression/Unemployment/Economic Hitler's opposition / Extremist parties / Anti-democratic groups. Treaty of Versailles Hitler solved this by: Stopping reparations Tanks and Aircraft were devolped Introduction of conscription 1935 regaining the Saar 1936 Remilitarising the Rhineland 1938 Union with Austria 1939 Army at 1 million men By 1939 Hitler had largely solved the problems the Treaty posed to the Weimar Republic. Hitler had stopped reparations and had regained some of the territory lost in the treaty such as the Saar. Moreover he had completely disregarded and rejected the military limitations as he had the treaty in general. All of these solutions can be accredited to Hitler as he personally pushed them into effect. Political Chaos Enabling Act 1933 Debate and delay in decisions replaced by a firm and rapid decisions. Within 6 months of gaining chancellorship Hitler had made Germany a one party state. However, this was at the cost of personal freedoms and the oppression of minority groups. By 1939, or arguably much earlier, Hitler had outwardly solved the problem of political chaos. It seemed that Germany's constant government of coalitions and presedential decrees was replaced by an authoritarian single party state. Hitler's new Germany seemed to provide order and affirmative action since the enabling act of 1933 was introduced. However this was a façade as internally the organisation of the Nazi party was a mess. Hitler himself was disorganised and often late. Great Depression/Unemployment/Economic Within 6 months unemployment dropped from 6 million to 2 million. By 1939 unemployment was at 200,000 Hitler had achieved a 'economic miracle' However, it can be argued that Hitler created an economy that had to go to war. Hitler outwardly appeared to have solved the unemployment issue nu 1939. He had reduced unempl;oyment by 4 million in 6 months and by 1939 another 1.8 million. This was seen as an 'economic miracle' on Hitler's behalf. Partially this was due to Hitler's ban on certain labour reducing machinery and introducing the need for employers to seek permission in order to reduce their workforce. In additon Hitler's introductiuon of conscription further reduced unemployment numbers. However, predominantly this was in no way Hitler's achievement. It can be argued that Hitler even did harm to the German economy. He himself was a poor eonomic planner as seen by the near bankruptcy of the Nazi party in the early 1930s. The German economy was actually fixing itself in spite of Hitler's contribution. Much of Germany's recovery was due to General Von Schleicher's public works plans signed into effect 48 hours before Hitler's chancellorship. These plans included such works as the autobahn which dramatically reduced unemployment where as Hitler's demands for consumer goods and weapons actually harmed the economy. Nevertheless Hitler takes all the credit and Schleicher is killed during the 'Night of the Long Knives' in 1934 while resisting arrest. Extremist parties/Hitler's opposition Communists Nazis Anti-democratic politicians By 1939 Hitler had solved the Weimar republic's problem of the rise of extremist parties by eliminating them. The two main extremist groups prior to his appointment in 1933 were the Nazis and the Communists. ONce in power Hitler got rid of the Communists, amongst all other parties, by making them illgeal after introducing the Enabling Act in 1933. Furthermore Hitler solves the problem of anti-democratic leaders by eliminating democracy. Many of the powerful politicians such as President Hindenburg and Franz Von Papen were already unsupportive of the system. These two in particular aided Hitler in his rise and the elimination of Communists by getting him into chancellorship so as to prevent a communist getting into power. However Hitler seemed to believe there was stilla threat from within his own party, he eliminated this too in the 'Night of the Long Knives' by purging much of the SA leadership he believed to be plotting against him. IN this wayHitler solved the problem of anti-democratics and extremists in Weimar Germany. Ok, take what you want and please add. I'm not saying this is all correct, or that my spelling is perfect but it's what I've got so far. -James Bridgman